1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a universal gym with uniform resistance and, more particularly, to a universal gym in which an user is subjected to identical resistance when using a plurality of exercising assemblies thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
A universal gym is a popular indoor exercising device which allows modern people to achieve physical fitness and generally includes a resistance means, a plurality of exercising assemblies for, e.g., training muscles of arms and legs of the exercisers, and a plurality of transmitting members provided between the resistance means and the exercising assemblies. Although a wide variety of universal gyms have heretofore been provided, a common drawback therebetween is that the resulting resistances of the exercising assemblies are different from each other, e.g., an exerciser may encounter a relatively large resistance when using one exercising assembly of the gym and encounter a relatively small resistance when using another exercising assembly. As a result, the exerciser may be injured if not aware of the change in the resistance.
Therefore, there has been a long and unfulfilled need for an improved universal gym to mitigate and/or obviate the above problem.